


we're malachite now

by bendergurl123 (mawmawile)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mawmawile/pseuds/bendergurl123
Summary: "I'm not Lapis anymore...We're Malachite now."





	we're malachite now

if there was one thing she knew here that was a constant, it was struggle

the struggle to stay afloat—but only in this place

it was a strange color, and it made her feel sick, if she could let herself think for the slightest moment

it was all she could see—

it was green; not like earth's grasses or even the one that was blasted everywhere with peridot's ship

(she shouldn't be thinking right now! if she let jasper have even a second of control...)

it was blue; not like the oceans she loved or even her own skin—this color threw itself all over everything, and she couldn't remember what anything else looked like

* * *

all she knew was _struggle_

she hated to think of her... life back in that putrid mirror, to be doing _nothing_

and wanting desperately to escape...

but here? all she could do was fight, or risk losing herself

it would only be as simple as a fire goes out: one moment there, the next...

(_don't think about anything you don't have anything to think about don't let her win you are in control DO NOT THINK_)

* * *

the day she gave up control was the day she hated everything he did for her

if he hadn't she would be in control

if he didn't resist she at least would be _home_

if he hadn't acted as a friend she wouldn't even leave home

if he hadn't freed her life would continue

if she hadn't put her in the mirror _SHE WOULD BE FREE_

"I'm not Lapis anymore..." she stood up. "We're Malachite now."

* * *

_we are in control_

**Author's Note:**

> 2019 notes: It's as melodramatic as my first fics, but the writing is better. I always wrote these sort of "character studies," but I don't think they're very good or interesting.


End file.
